Incapaz de se apaixonar
by Bih Portela
Summary: Percy achava que Luke era incapaz de se apaixonar. Lukercy. Slash  M/M .


**Escrita dia 19/07**

**Ao Fabinho do fórum Need For Fic, pois foi ele que me iniciou nos caminhos de Lukercy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Incapaz de se apaixonar<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Quando eu lhe dizia<br>Me apaixono todo dia  
>É sempre a pessoa errada<br>Você sorriu e disse  
>Eu gosto de você também"<br>(Os bons morrem jovens - Legião Urbana)_

* * *

><p>Ele estava em frente ao seu apartamento.<p>

Percy não estava muito surpreso em vê-lo, durante o dia todo ele tivera a sensação que algo aconteceria e nada mais justo que esse "algo" fosse Luke.

A primeira coisa que o moreno percebeu em Luke era que ele estava cansado. Mais cansado do que jamais o vira. Ele tinha olheiras e suas roupas pareciam mais folgadas que o normal. Deixara o cabelo crescer e o prendera em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Quando Percy mirou seus olhos esperava vê-los fatigados, mas a vivacidade que eles continham o deixou atordoado.

O filho do deus do mar parou a alguns metros de distância do loiro.

"Olá, Percy" ele cumprimentou com um sorriso leve e totalmente relaxado, como se fossem velhos amigos que nunca tentaram se matar.

Percy o analisou desconfiado.

"O que você quer?"

"Um amigo não pode fazer uma visita?"

"Você não é meu amigo." Percy disse acusatoriamente.

Luke suspirou como se estivesse magoado (ele era um grande mentiroso).

"Bom, que seja. Não dizem que se devem manter seus amigos perto e seus inimigos mais perto ainda?" e deu um sorriso sagaz tão típico dos filhos de Hermes.

"O que você quer?" Percy repetiu a pergunta, sem paciência.

"Você não precisa ser tão rude. Cadê sua educação?" Luke retorquiu. Percy estreitou os olhos. Quem era ele para falar de educação? "Não vai me convidar para entrar?"

Foi a vez de Percy suspirar resignado.

"Se eu te convidar você responde a questão?"

Luke respondeu com um sorriso. Seus olhos dançavam divertidos.

E Percy sabia que não vinha coisa boa.

* * *

><p>A porta do apartamento abriu com um clique.<p>

Percy entrou, seguido por Luke. Este se jogou na cadeira do balcão americano enquanto esperava Percy pegar uma cadeira e sentar-se de frente para ele.

"Então..." incentivou Percy.

"Eu já disse: uma visita de um inimigo."

Percy o encarou sério. Luke se remexeu desconfortavelmente, como se quisesse adiar o assunto por algum tempo.

"O mesmo de sempre" ele disse por fim. "A sua guerra está perdida, Percy. Você faria melhor se juntando a mim."

"Mas eu não vou fazê-lo."

Luke deu-lhe um olhar frustrado, e nesse momento pareceu muito mais cansado do que deixara demonstrar.

"Eu tinha esperança que você mudasse de idéia" ele inclinou a cabeça. Percy achou ter visto em seus olhos profundamente azuis um traço de confusão, mas Luke desviou os olhos para as mãos e podia muito bem ser a mente de Percy fazendo-o ver o que ele queria. "Sabe, eu não quero te matar."

"Você não vai." Percy falou com uma confiança que não tinha.

Luke deu uma risada sem humor.

"Tão confiante que vai ganhar... Tão leal aos seus amigos..." um sorriso triste enfeitou seus lábios "Nós temos um exército maior e mais forte que o seu. Os Titãs estão acordando e todos os dias mais meio sangues se juntam a nós. Você faria melhor em juntar-se a mim" ele repetiu. "Teríamos mais alguém para ver se os Titãs cumpririam sua parte do trato."

"Você não confia nos seus amigos?" Percy inquiriu um tanto surpreso.

"Aprendi a não confiar nos meus amigos, Percy." Luke disse suavemente, como se não se importasse com esse fato.

Percy abriu a boca para retorquir, mas fechou-a, vendo que não tinha nada a dizer. Luke o encarava tão intensamente que ele não conseguiu sustentar o olhar, e desviou os olhos. Fazia-o se sentir culpado. Mas ele não tinha culpa de nada, teve que se lembrar, a amizade deles era falsa. Nunca foram amigos.

"Mas você pensa que tudo é preto e branco, não é Percy?" Luke disse amargamente "Os deuses são os bons e os Titãs são maus. Há mais tons de cinza aí." Ele se inclinou na direção de Percy se aproximando mais e mais, quase o tocando. Luke estava muito próximo. Próximo demais para o gosto do moreno. Mas Percy não conseguia desviar os olhos e se afastar. Luke deu um sorriso presunçoso. "Eu sou mau, Percy?"

"Eu... hã... eu nunca disse..." ele murmurou desconfortável.

"Eu sou mau apenas por achar que os meio-sangues merecem algo melhor que isso?" ele sussurrava tão baixo que Percy teve que se inclinar um pouco mais para ouvir - mas não o suficiente para eles se tocarem. "Nós somos apenas peões dos deuses, fazemos tudo o que eles querem. E temos alguma retribuição por isso? Não. Somo jogados em cabines, sem nem ter o direito de saber quem são nossos pais. Eu quero uma nova Era de Ouro."

"A Era de Ouro dos titãs não era tão boa assim" Percy retornou, aliviado por ter um argumento. "Os seres humanos eram deixados na ignorância, e eram felizes sem saber nada."

"Você sabe que a humanidade só começou a evoluir por causa do fogo, não é?" Luke falou suavemente, como se ensinasse algo a uma criança "O fogo era um dádiva dos olimpianos, até que Prometeu, o bom titã, roubou o fogo e o deu à humanidade. Eu não quero me estender muito, já que você deve conhecer essa história, mas os deuses não ficaram satisfeitos. Eles deram à humanidade um presente: uma caixa, ou vaso dependendo da história que você ler, e junto com ela uma mulher. Pandora. Pandora foi instruída a não abrir a caixa, mas ela era curiosa e a abriu mesmo assim. Todos os males da humanidade vieram dessa caixa, Percy, desse presente. Os deuses realmente são melhores que os titãs?"

"São minha família..." murmurou Percy.

"Um argumento fraco. Os titãs também são. Tenho certeza que você não gosta de se lembrar, mas Cronos é seu avô."

Percy o mirou desafiadoramente. Não gostava de como Luke controlava toda a conversa.

"Vocês, os titãs... Vocês são cruéis, Luke. Matam e usam seus meio-sangues sem ter a mínima piedade deles. Você, "ele ressaltou a palavra, o tom acusatório nunca saindo de sua voz ", entre todos eles, que deveria ajudar-los, não tem a mínima piedade. Eu não quero me juntar a isso, eu não quero defender uma causa em que a crueldade é glorificada e que seus amigos não confiam em você."

Luke franziu as sobrancelhas, um tanto chateado, mas Percy continuou falando. Ferir Luke era algo perversamente bom, depois de tudo que ele havia feito.

"Você, Luke, não tem a capacidade de ter compaixão, não tem ética..." Luke desviou os olhos de Percy, tenso " E é incapaz de sentir amor por alguém ou mesmo se apaixonar. "

O loiro levantou os olhos abruptamente. Percy viu uma tempestade de sentimentos que ele não podia identificar nos olhos azuis do homem mais velho e se sentiu culpado por tudo o que havia dito. Nem tudo era verdade...

Luke estava sorrindo, um sorriso cruel.

"Incapaz de me apaixonar, Percy? Tem certeza disso?"

E toda a tensão que havia na sala voltou e Percy não sabia o que dizer. Perdera tão rápido quanto ganhara o controle da situação.

"Eu me apaixono, Percy" Luke continuou, olhando-o fixamente, ainda com o sorriso cruel e um tanto irônico no rosto. "E me apaixono todo dia. Mas é sempre pela pessoa errada. Não é engraçado?"

O moreno fitou o loiro confuso, até que, com incredulidade, ele percebeu onde Luke queria chegar. Ele piscou os olhos, não conseguindo pensar em nada.  
>Luke esperou pacientemente, enquanto o menino se acalmava.<p>

Então Percy sorriu travesso e enquanto as palavras saiam mais certeza ele tinha que era verdade:

"Eu gosto de você também."

Foi a vez de Luke piscar atordoado.

Então um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Não um sorriso de escárnio, mas um sorriso genuíno. E junto com aquele sorriso, os fios de cabelos loiros caindo desleixadamente na face e a cicatriz que cortava seu rosto, seus olhos, os bonitos olhos azuis, dançavam divertidos.

Percy não havia percebido até esse momento o quanto sentira falta disso tudo.  
>E quando Luke se inclinou ainda mais, pondo fim na pouca distância que havia entre eles e colando seus lábios nos dele, Percy se sentiu realmente grato.<p>

Afinal, Luke não era incapaz de se apaixonar. E Percy era a maior prova disso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** OMG GENTE! Eu escrevi uma Lukercy! A primeira Lukercy de muitas que ainda virão! *pula, grita, chora de alegria* Eu estou tão feliz, por que eu sempre quis escrever esse ship.

Quanto ao mito... bem, há várias versões da caixa de Pandora, uns dizem que a caixa veio de presente com Pandora, outros que não... Mas essa versão deixa mais claro o "lado mau" dos deuses.

Inicialmente não tinha o beijo, mas eles estavam tão perto... tão perfeitinhos... e droga, eles tem tanta química... e eu não pude evitar! Tinha que ter beijo, oras u.u

Eu achei o final um pouco forçado, mas espero que tenham gostado =)


End file.
